


Stai per chiedermi qualcosa

by Shinxer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinxer/pseuds/Shinxer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eruri: nemmeno il capitano è immune al fascino del comandante, ovvero come Erwin riesce a far fare quello che vuole a Levi.</p><p>La ff partecipa alla Challenge del 9/10 Luglio, indetta dal gruppo Facebook "We Are Out for Prompt"<br/>L'incipit è il prompt ricevuto dall'utente ScaRoy Black</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stai per chiedermi qualcosa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morpheus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus/gifts).



_“Stai per chiedermi qualcosa”_

.

Accidenti a quello stronzo! Possibile che fosse tanto disordinato? Levi guardò le pessime condizioni dell’ufficio, dove il caos regnava sovrano. E pensare che lo aveva riordinato soltanto due ore prima! Erwin aveva un talento naturale quando si trattava di mettere a soqquadro le cose: i rapporti erano tutti sparpagliati sulla scrivania, mentre le camicie usate buttate alla rinfusa sul divano. C’erano impronte di stivali infangati ovunque e persino i libri avevano perso la loro proverbiale catalogazione. Accidenti! Avrebbe dovuto ricominciare da capo.

Recuperò rapidamente una scopa dal ripostiglio… la prima cosa da fare era spazzare il pavimento e togliere le tracce di terra, poi si sarebbe dedicato al bucato e infine alla libreria. Quanto al comandante, non appena fosse rientrato se la sarebbe vista con…

«Sono qui!» la voce squillante di Erwin lo costrinse a voltarsi verso l’ingresso. Il biondo aveva appena varcato la soglia, i capelli ancora umidi per la pioggia, la camicia bianca appiccicata al petto robusto e gli stivali nuovamente inzaccherati. Ogni proposito omicida svanì all’improvviso, quando lo sguardo del capitano si posò sul superiore. Maledizione! Si poteva essere più perfetti? Con quell’aria sorniona dipinta sul volto squadrato, le braccia robuste cariche di fascicoli e la giacchetta abbandonata casualmente su una spalla. Bastardo! Sapeva esattamente come farsi perdonare… e con una semplice entrata in scena!

«Ben tornato!» cos’era quella sfumatura dolce?! Non doveva mostrarsi arrabbiato? Oh, si! Incrociò immediatamente le braccia al petto, montando una smorfia irritata «Dove sei stato fino ad ora, eh?!» bene così! Assomigliava più ad una moglie gelosa che ad un capitano della Legione Esplorativa, ma pazienza…«Hai visto che razza di casino hai lasciato in questa stanza? Ora devo ripuli… puli…» dannazione! Perché si era avvicinato tanto? Perché gli aveva circondato i fianchi e posato la fronte sulla sua «…re..» odiava quei momenti e li amava contemporaneamente! Perché, in un modo o nell’altro, Erwin riusciva a fargli dimenticare qualunque cosa, compresa la rabbia che provava nei suoi confronti. Pulire, giusto… non doveva fare quello? Trattenne il respiro al sentire le labbra carnose del comandante posarsi tra le ciocche corvine, accontentandosi di chiudere gli occhi e ascoltare nuovamente quel tono sicuro, autoritario eppure delicato e confidenziale al tempo stesso. Era un timbro strano, che soltanto lui aveva la fortuna di poter cogliere:

«Mi dispiace, ma.. sono certo che mi perdonerai, vero?»

Ovvio… lo aveva già perdonato! Anzi, a dirla tutta… nemmeno si ricordava perché ce l’avesse tanto con lui. In fondo, non era nemmeno così grave lo stato di disordine dell’ufficio. Poteva sorvolare e… No, no! Non poteva sorvolare assolutamente! Insomma, Erwin gli doveva delle spiegazioni! Inspirò, allontanandosi di un passo per riprendere il controllo su sé stesso:

«Niente affatto! Avevo appena finito di sistemare tutto quanto! I libri? Perché hai spostato i libri?»

«Mi servivano delle mappe»

«E dovevi buttare per aria tutto quanto?!? Lo sai quanto tempo ci ho messo per…» no, no, no! Doveva scappare, nuovamente! Erwin si era fatto nuovamente avanti: il suo profumo intenso arrivò a solleticargli le narici. Accidenti, quanto lo amava! Era un miscuglio strano, sapeva della brezza fresca delle sere autunnali, con la sfumatura umida della pioggia e il marcato senso di libertà non lo abbandonava mai. Ecco, di questo sapeva Erwin: di libertà, di quella sensazione infinita che lo travolgeva ogni volta che uscivano dalle mura; di paura, di adrenalina, di curiosità, di voglia di scoprire ed esplorare. Era impossibile, per lui, sfuggire. «Per…»

«Lo so! E ti sono grato per l’aiuto che mi dai ogni giorno. Non so cosa farei senza di te» ruffiano! Ah, era allarmante! Quando si lanciava in confidenze simili, c’era da aspettarsi di tutto: probabilmente il comandante era prossimo a chiedere un orrendo favore, senza dubbio. Stendere i rapporti nei giorni festivi? O, peggio, seguire i nuovi cadetti negli allenamenti? Aiutare Mike nel ripasso delle strategie? Spazzare le stalle? Oppure…

«Stai per chiedermi qualcosa» assottigliò lo sguardo, indagando il volto squadrato. Oh, conosceva perfettamente quell’espressione falsamente ingenua. «Attento. Sono armato! Ho… una scopa e non ho paura di usarla» come se ne fosse stato capace, poi. Non sarebbe riuscito ad alzare un dito contro Erwin, nemmeno se avesse voluto; curioso, vero?, per uno che fino a qualche anno prima sognava solo di ucciderlo.

«In effetti… » Lo sapeva! «C’è una cosa che vorrei domandarti. Settimana prossima, Lady Rice ha indetto un ballo di beneficenza presso la sua dimora. Mi hanno invitato. Pensavo… sarebbe una splendida idea per recuperare fondi per le prossime spedizioni! Ti andrebbe di accompagn..?»

«No!» Non gli lasciò neppure il tempo di finire. No, no, no! Odiava quegli stupidi eventi mondani, pieni di aristocratici curiosi! Ogni volta che presenziava, lo fissavano tutti per delle ore, come se fosse una bestia ammaestrata; e i commenti del tipo “ah, è lui? È così basso” o “quel nanerottolo? Incredibile!” si sprecavano, ormai.

«Ti prego… non ho voglia di andarci da solo!» no, no e no! Sfarfallare gli occhioni azzurri gli sarebbe servito! Sarebbe stato irremovibile, questa volta! Un No era un No!

«No! Chiedilo a Hanji…»

«Lo sai che si ubriaca dopo cinque minuti»

«O a Mike»

«Non vuole, gliel’ho già chiesto… e poi, dai… preferirei venissi tu.»

«No! Non conosci il significato di questa parola, Erwin? “N-O!”… Nooo, no, nonono! Non intendo venire»

Vide il biondo stringersi nelle spalle ed accomodarsi sul vicino divano, accavallando graziosamente le gambe. Vigliacco! Stava nuovamente giocando sporco, sfruttando la sua perfezione per obbligarlo a scendere a patti? Non ora! Non avrebbe ceduto!

«Peccato» la voce del biondo, però, non conteneva alcuna sfumatura delusa «Non importa, cercherò di divertirmi comunque, anche senza voi guastafeste! Tra le altre cose, dovrebbe esserci anche quella ragazza… come si chiama… quella che mi scrive sempre! Jasmine?»

Campanello d’allarme! Quel nome non gli suonava nuovo per niente. Jasmine!

«Quella che… ti scrive…lettere d’amore?» Levi serrò le mani a pugno, istintivamente, portando il manico della scopa a scricchiolare sinistramente.

«Proprio lei! Emh… frughi nella mia corrispondenza, Levi?»

Che? Ah, certo…ovvio che si! Leggeva tutte le lettere sospette, ignorando le missive di chiaro stampo militare; ma… le buste rosa e profumate, quelle non gli sfuggivano. Ne aveva bruciate più di quante Erwin sospettasse.

«Non lo farei mai» mentì, ma era ovvia la bugia. Si sentì afferrare delicatamente per un braccio e tirare a sedere sui cuscini del sofà.

«Allora verrai?» di nuovo quell’espressione sorniona, quel tono fiducioso e delicato, che…

«Sì» acconsentì alla fine «Non voglio che quella puttanella trovi un pretesto per starti appiccicata tutta sera» ecco, quella era una valida motivazione! Non avrebbe concesso a Jasmine di trovarsi a meno di quattro metri dal suo comandante.  

«Sono felice di saperlo! Grazie per aver accettato!»

«Come se avessi avuto altra scelta, eh? Odio quando giochi sporco e lo sai!» appoggiò la nuca alla spalliera del divano, sollevando lo sguardo al soffitto. Uh, c’era una ragnatela! Doveva ricordarsi di toglierla prima d’andare a letto «Non ti senti in colpa a manipolarmi così, ogni volta?»

Un leggero scuotere del capo e poi nuovamente quelle labbra a posarsi sul suo volto, appena sotto lo zigomo sinistro. E quella sfumatura calda e vibrante nella voce profonda. Non ti senti in colpa a manipolarmi così?

«Neanche un po’»


End file.
